


Incapacity

by YourFavoriteRobot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<i>Rough mindsex, the Doctor tops. Any Doctor but Ten, dubcon okay but no noncon, completely consensual preferred.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Incapacity

The hands on the Master's body felt wonderful, lightly calloused pads at the ends of long fingers. Soft teasing touches that made him want to lunge and force the Doctor to make good on all his pretty little promises. As soon as the thought occurred he found himself unable to move. His arms and legs where restrained so tightly he couldn't move them a millimetre.

The Doctor continued the slow lazy stimulation, drawing little patterns on the Master's chest. Only the smallest hint of a deviant smile on pale, worried lips gave away the metal force that pinned the Master completely.

The Master's eye's flared with shock and anger, but he tried his voice cautiously not wanting to give sign of struggle if it to was taken. "Release me."

The Doctors hand stilled, and he grinned what could of been any of his charming boyish grins were it not accompanied by the string of words that slipped, teasing as a whisper, into the Master’s mind. "Ah, no, I don't think so. I think I like you very much as you are. Or," he teased playfully, "are you afraid of me Master?"

The Master panicked, he knew with unfailing certainty that the Doctor would never harm him, but beneath that there was a basic instinct, the fright of an animal caged, that surged in him trying to tighten his unresponsive muscles. "Release me!" He screamed in his mind and out loud and sent a torrent of will at his captor’s mind. The Doctor gasped, his eyes sliding shut and head tipping back, the Master was strong but he had managed to slip in while his defence where low. Thread fingers of thought deep in to his mind before the Master became aware. He seized those connections sending, not force or pain but rivulets of pleasure to saturate the Master's mind and spread through his assailable body.

Braced for a violent attack, but not of this sort, the Master was swept away in the sensation, the hairs on his arm stood on end, euphoria rushed down his spine and spread down every branching twist of nerves, his erection which had flagged in the panic of being restrained was now full and rigged, blood blushing the head to a dusky colour. The Doctor smiled in his triumph and ran a slow gentle finger tip from the base to the head of the Master's cock.

"Tell me you want more." It was all the Master could do to catch his breath, he could hardly think, his mind was so thoroughly depleted by the rush that it was amazing that he heard what the Doctor said at all. As the Master regained a bit of clarity he realised that he was, with effort, able to move his hand. The Doctor was too distracted by his own arousal to maintain a perfect hold over his mind, he has a chance to fight out from under the Doctor's control. Flip the Doctor over and show him what he got for thinking that he could best the Master in a battle of will.

Or.

He looked up at the picture of the man straddling him. Taking in the dishevelled hair falling in his eyes, the dark blue eyes glazed with wanting, lank chest rising and falling visibly, hearts beating in a flutter under pail freckled skin, the slim bare hips and twitching erection between well formed thighs.

“More. Give me everything.” The Master made it a challenge and the Doctor was more than happy to meet it. He slipped further into the Master’s mind, tangling his thoughts down deep into the very core of him, ripping mad primal pleasures through to the forefront of his mind. Base want and animal need, raw and surging. He looped it all back on himself so that he would know, feel everything that the Master felt. Every nerve ending that pulsed, every neuron he sparked and stroked into a frenzy was perfectly mirrored in the Doctor.

It wasn’t long until the Doctor lost control, the Master pushed his own impulses into the Doctor with the same merciless force, The Doctor cried out and pitched forward, pushing his own frenzied euphoria back on the Master as he came with a strangled gasp onto his stomach. The last blow was near too much, The Master could feel his mind coming apart from the force of it. He tore at the bed covers beneath him and came with a deep wordless scream that echoed in room after they had stilled and fell fast into a twined dreaming sleep.

Waking up the Master had no inkling of long they had slept, he looked down at the Doctor curled up against him face soft and nearly angelic in sleep in a way that it could never be when animated. He took a deep breath, shaken by the thought of how easily it had been to lose control to the Doctor, now sleeping so sweetly in his arms. How easy it always was.


End file.
